Silent Night Not So Silent
by Angelalikespretzels
Summary: Danny is with Artemis while she's asleep that night of the horrible storm. Will he ever hear her magnificent singing voice?
1. Danny POV

Danny POV: I woke with a startle. The storm outside getting worse and worse. My red eyes wandering around the dim room. Then my eyes wandered to the sleeping form in my arms. Even sleeping, Artemis made me smile. Her blonde hair undone from her usual uptight ponytail. Her eyes resting gently closed and her lips curled into a small smile.

"she's so beautiful," I said. If I had a dime for every time I said that, I'd be rich. My eyes trailed down her face and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. I sighed knowing that she hadn't slept in a few days. She trained herself day and night, working herself to the edge. She is a skilled fighter from all her training, but one day she's gonna realize that she needs to sleep. I was just relieved that she was resting now. She seemed so peaceful and calm.

I then became a bit worried when her peaceful face was replaced by a troubled one. She tensed up and started mumbling incoherently. She was having a nightmare like usual. I held her close to my chest and stroked her hair gently. "shhh archy. You're okay," I said trying to calm her down. She slowly calmed down and nuzzled my chest, almost as a sleeping "thank you". I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I could of sworn he saw her smile.

Once she calmed down, I slowly crawled out of bed and put a blanket over the sleeping archer. I stretched and looked out the window to see the storm raging on. The trees shook and the thunder rumbled and made my wolf-like ears twitch. I walked around Artemis's room looking at her possessions. There was a picture of us together at the carnival together. There was another picture of her in some kinda talent show, it seemed. She looked happy in the picture and her mouth was open, indicating that was singing a song. I always wondered about her singing voice. What was it like? I imagined her singing voice being strong and powerful, and yet so soothing. Almost like a mother's lullaby. She must have an amazing voice, and one day she would show it. I then saw a few papers strewn about her desk. He thought it was homework, but he looked closer. There, on her desk, was sheet music for a song she was writing. I didn't want to intrude, but I was so curious. I looked over at the lump on the bed. She was sound asleep. It seemed even the loud storm wouldn't wake her. I picked up the papers and brought them closer to my face, so I could see them in the darkness of the room. I blushed and smiled to read the song that was supposedly dedicated to me. I hummed the tune softly so I wouldn't wake Artemis. I put the papers down exactly how I found them and walked back to the bed.

I crawled back into the bed next to Artemis, hoping to get a little more sleep. I drifted off into sleep smiling and humming the same tune softly


	2. Artemis POV

~ 30 minutes later ~

Artemis POV: I woke up suddenly at the crack of thunder. I grabbed my crossbow as a protective instinct but it was just the thunder. I threw aside my weapon and rubbed my eyes. Looking down I smiled. There he lied, Danny sleeping soundly. He was curled up looking cute as always with a relaxed expression on his face. I could almost read a smile from his lips. I loved his smile. So inviting and happy. I pet his ears and he let out a small sigh of relaxation. It made me smile.

I crawled out of bed and looked at the weather. "how did I sleep through such an awful storm?" she asked herself in a whisper. I shrugged and walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my hairbrush. I slowly brushed my hair and sang a soft song that I was writing. Danny would love it when it was finished, or so she hoped. She looked out the window singing and brushing my hair. Then some kind of feeling overcome me. I turned around to see Danny looking at me, eyes shining against the shine of the moon and lips curled into a smile.

Good thing the lights were off because I was blushing like crazy. "umm how long have you been awake?" I asked a bit nervously. He was still smiling and said "long enough to hear you sing." I was pretty sure I was bright red by this time. I have to think fast. I looked around and found my phone on the desk. "oh no, that was just my phone," I said holding up my phone hoping he would buy it. He chuckled and said "you can't fool me Artemis. Don't worry about it. Your voice is very pretty, by the way." 'man! He's so sweet' I thought. I sighed and said "no it's not. I hate my voice." "dont deny it. Your voice is so nice," he said sounding sincere. He was the nicest guy I knew. I couldn't do anything but smile and walk back over to him. I crawled back into the bed and snuggled up next to him. He was nice and warm, that kind of warmth that you feel like you can't stay awake. He saw that I couldn't stay awake much longer and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my small frame into his larger and muscled one. It was so soothing to be held in his arms. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and kissed his neck. I could feel him smiling at me and he gently rubbed my back, lulling me into sleep. Before falling asleep I whispered "I love you Danny. So much." "I love you too, Archy. Sleep now," he whispered back to me. I then heard him humming a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep to the sound of his soothing lullaby


End file.
